


Muffled

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Broken Voice, Guilt, M/M, Mute!Link, Muteness, Pining, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link had been so bubbly when they first met. He talked a lot.Then one day, he didn't.





	Muffled

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Alternative Prompt 2: Broken Voice

Link had been so bubbly when they first met. They had clicked instantly. Quick friends made in mischief.  
  
He talked a lot. His accent was real thick, but Rhett didn't mind. Thought it was real endearing.  
  
Then he noticed when his Momma's friends started showing up around the house, Link would get real quiet. Doing his best not to talk until spoken to. Rhett frowned, maybe it was 'cause of the kids at school. They had started picking on the smaller boy. Maybe he was feeling a little shy?  
  
Slowly but surely, that bubbly demeanor melted away. Replaced with shifting eyes, and lips pressed tight together. Link talked less and less. Thankfully Rhett understood what the boy was trying to communicate to him through gestures alone some days.  
  
One day at school, Link arrived later than anyone else. Didn't show up until lunch time. Sliding a piece of paper to Ms. Locklear across her desk.  
  
The woman inhaled sharply, even as all the students started getting ready for the lunch break.  
  
Rhett's eye narrowed, why on earth did Link look so beaten down. He looked tired, like maybe thunder had been keeping him up. But there had been no rain last night.  
  
When he made his way over to the teacher and his friend the woman rushed them into the hall. When they were away from the students making a ruckus she kneeled down in front of them. A hand on one of each boy's shoulders, "Rhett, you need to do something very important for your friend Link."  
  
Rhett nodded, "'Course I w'll."  
  
The teacher smiled softly, "Link's lost his voice. So I need you to look after him, alright?"  
  
Rhett frowned, then looked at Link, "A frog stuck in yer throat?"  
  
The smaller boy shook his head no. "We'll get it back for you in no time. C'mon Link, let's eat," Rhett held his hand out to Link.  
  
Link took his hand and was willingly lead by the larger boy back into the class.

* * *

Link's voice didn't come back.  
  
They had to make it through middle school and were on their way through high school.  
  
They learned sign language together. Rhett not wanting to give up his ability to talk to his best friend.  
  
They made jokes about how Rhett's voice cracked and broke as he was going through puberty. And Rhett never asked why Link's voice had never come back.  
  
He still had a note, written in a shaky scrawl 'My voice is Broken.' Something about young Link writing that hadn't sit well with him. Even fighting with his Mom when she said Link was being rude to their guests by not answering them.  
  
It had taken him until high school to figure it out. Link couldn't use his voice because his brain told him it was a bad thing.  
  
His heart broke into a million pieces for his friend. Rhett had tried to look out for the smaller boy, tried to keep him safe. But he was blind to the cruelty of adults.

* * *

College had been hard for Rhett. In more ways than one.  
  
Trying to translate for Link to his professors, trying to study, taking tests, trying to unwind and have fun. It was all too much with the crushing weight of his guilt and love.  
  
He loved Link. Loved the twinkle in his eyes when his mouth opened in a silent laugh, the way his brow would crinkle in concentration over his textbooks, how even though he was all limbs and scrawnier than anything, he was the most attractive person Rhett knew.  
  
Part of him wasn't sure how much of it was brought on by the guilt of being unable to help his friend.  
  
Oh how he wanted to tell Link. Yell it up to the heavens. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. He just wanted Link to keep being happy. He seemed to finally be leaving behind all the wrongs of their childhood.  
  
They shared an apartment now, Rhett working a job on the side to help pay for it. Link also got jobs where he could, but Rhett never pushed him to do it. It was always Link's choice in the end. Rhett would give the world to him if he could.  
  
He shouldn't have had so much to drink. Just wanting to unwind, he had a few too many. Link came home to the tall blond sprawled on their couch. Calling his name.  
  
As soon as Link was in Rhett's line of sight, words just came tumbling out, "Link man, hey, hey bo. Missed you. Miss you so much. Miss your voice. Miss your laugh. I know- I know it's 'cause of Momma Di. All those people around, listening to your accent. I'm so sorry, bo. I shoulda' realized. You lost your voice 'cause of me. And I was hoping we'd get it back for you. But it's been so long, and I just want you to be happy. 'Cause I love you man."  
  
Warm hands brushed at the wetness on his face. Opening his eyes, he fell into deep pools of blue. A small smile pulled at Link's lips as he brushed more of the tears away. Slowly shaking his head and wrapping his arms around Rhett.  
  
Rhett sobbed, his heart breaking again. Link deserved so much better than this. So much better than him.  
  
Rhett was no longer sure who needs who more. Did he need Link, or did Link need him?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. I have not words for how much this hurts. I was given the baseball bat called whump and I have swung it.
> 
> Let me know how mean I am in the comments or tell me how awful I am on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
